


Die Rote Flüssigkeit

by DoritoDew



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, sans x ketchup
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoDew/pseuds/DoritoDew
Summary: Sans findet mehr über sich selbst bei Grillby's heraus. Bewertet T für kleine Fluchen, poop Witze, und suggestive Inhalte am Ende.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Red Fluid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993666) by [DoritoDew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoritoDew/pseuds/DoritoDew). 



Sans saß auf dem Vordersitz bei Grillby's. Es war fünf Wochen seit dem Ende der pazifistischen Route, aber jeder entschied sich, in der U-Bahn zu bleiben, so dass die linke Oberfläche sie nicht in SJWs verwandelte. "Mann, es scheint so lange her, aber es ist nur ein Monat." Sans sagte. "HI SANS." Papyrus sagte mit einem Teller voll Spaghetti. "Papyrus, wie oft muss ich dir sagen, kein Essen und keine Getränke." Grillby erinnerte ihn. "VERDAMMT!" Das hohe Skelett rief und ging nach draußen. "Hey, uh, grillby kann ich noch eine Flasche Ketchup haben?" Fragte Sans. "Aber Sans, du hast schon 10 ..." antwortete das Flammengeschöpf, gab ihm aber die Flasche. "Vielen Dank." Und damit begann Sans, die Ketchup-Flasche zusammenzupressen, was dazu führte, dass etwas Ketchup auftauchte. "Mann, so sexy." Sans bemerkt. Plötzlich wurde die Ketchupflasche lebendig, mit Armen und Beinen und einem Gesicht und allem.

"Essen Sie mich nicht ohne!" Sagte die Ketchupflasche. "Woah, ich erinnere mich nicht, ein Ketchup-Monster zu sehen." Sans sagte. "Sans, du verstehst nicht, Grillby hat mich und meine Familie entführt und du hast alle nur getrunken!" Sagte die Flasche. "Oh, verdammt, es tut mir leid, hey, wie heißt du?" Sans fühlte sich schuldig, einen Völkermord zu begehen. "Mein Name ist Tito Dick und ich bin von den Philippinen, ich habe mich von meiner Familie getrennt, Phil und Jack, wurde in eine Ketchup-Flasche verwandelt und gezwungen, mit einer Familie von anderen Flaschen zu leben." Tito erklärt. "Oh Mann, das ist rauh, sagen Sie, wer Sie zu einer Flasche geworden ist." Bevor Sans seinen Satz beenden konnte, brach eine Senfflasche, die auch Arme, Beine und ein Gesicht hatte, durch die Tür. Es sprach mit einer hohen Stimme. "Ich habe dich endlich gefunden, Tito, nun gib mir meine Drogen!" Schrie die Senfflasche. "Niemals, Senfkind!" Tito erzählte es ihm. "Mein Name ist, HORAT !!!!!!!!!!" Horat schrie, holte einige Kacke heraus, die gelb war, weil sie Senf war, und fing sie an beiden Sans und Tito. "Was zum Teufel ist das?" Fragte sich Sans.

Plötzlich ging ein seltsamer Mann mit den Flintstones durch die Tür. Er war ein blasser weißer Mann mit einem blauen Schnurrbart, roten Zähnen, blauen Haaren, und das Innere seines Mundes war auch blau. Er hatte eine Mario-Mütze mit einem "Ich", die drei Stäbe durchlaufen hatte, weiße Handschuhe, ein rotes Hemd, Lachsoveralls und weiße Schuhe. Er nahm ein Radio und begann mit hochwertigen Grand Dad Rips zu spielen. Jeder war verwirrt. Danach spielten einige Anime-Mädchen ein und begannen, Snow Halation zu singen. Dies war, als eine Menge Monster zu verlassen begannen, so in einem letzten Graben Anstrengung, legte Grand Dad ein weiteres Band in das Radio. Was war es?

"Es ist der Nutshack." Wiederholte das Radio. Jedermann, das in dem Gebäude verließ, war, durch den Feueraustritt zu verlassen oder verrückt zu werden. Also beschloss Sans, dies zu stoppen. Er rief einen Haufen Knochen und begann, die Eindringlinge mit ihnen zu töten. Es war dann, als Papyrus hereinkam und versehentlich heiße Spaghetti auf den Flintstones verschüttete und sie sofort tötete. Allerdings begann eine Menge von SiIvas Gießen in alle Türen, und sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Es war hoffnungslos. Plötzlich...

"Was zum Teufel?" SammyClassicSonicFan zerstörte das ganze Glas durch Schreien und tötete einige der Eindringlinge. Hinter ihm war die Loud-Familie, Sans fangirls, Sara von Mishonh From God, Anonymous, Cory Baxter, das Pokemon Go-Lied, Meta Knight (der SSBB-Einer) und Jimmy Nutrin alle erschienen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurden alle Götter entweder geschlagen oder getötet. Jedoch erschien ein fliegender riesiger Steinkopf. "Was hast du mit meiner Armee gemacht?" SiIvaGunner sagte. Dann strahlte er das Gebäude, schickte alle fliegen überall, aber Sans landete auf dem Stein Kopf mit Tito. Sans rief seine Knochen und zerstörte dann die Statue, so dass es im Wald zu landen und zu brennen.

"Nun, das ist vorbei, jetzt gehen wir nach Hause, meine Liebe." Sans sagte suggestiv zur Ketchupflasche, als sie zu Sans 'Haus gingen.

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, ich bin ein SiIvaGunner-Fan


End file.
